


The Adventure of the Murder Husbands

by Sherlock_Spock



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cannibalism, Crossover, Dark Will Graham, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, John is Not Amused, Killer Will, London, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Murder, Murder Husbands, Points of View, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Sassy Sherlock, Season/Series 03, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is a Brat, Top John, Top Will, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is a Cannibal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La résolution de l’énigme est tout ce qui compte pour Sherlock, peu importe le prix. Mais quand Hannibal et Will commettent leur premier meurtre à Londres, ils risquent d’amener le détective à dépasser certaines limites où même John n’est pas prêt à le suivre. Spoiler saison 3 pour les deux séries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un cerf empaillé, un tablier et une réception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsuyuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyuri/gifts).



> Quand j’ai eu l’idée de ce crossover, elle me paraissait géniale. Sa rédaction, en revanche, a été un vrai cauchemar. Des jours d’écriture, un bon million de modifications, de scènes supprimées ou rajoutées en cours de route, et surtout la fin. Cette fin que je ne voyais pas se dessiner parce que je n’aime que les happy ends et que je suis un peu trop romantique. J’ai finalement trouvé un compromis. Au final, même si je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite (mais je ne le suis jamais, en même temps) je vous offre cette histoire, un OS qui a pris tant d’ampleur que j’ai décidé de le couper en trois chapitres. J’ai opté pour une narration en points de vue alternants entre John et Will, ce qui permet de voir l’histoire sous des angles et des personnalités très différentes. J’espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture et n’hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.
> 
> Je dédicace cette fanfiction à Tsuyuri, une belle rencontre et une belle personne. Merci.
> 
> Disclaimer : L’univers d’Hannibal Lecter appartient à Thomas Harris et la série à notre Dieu, Bryan Fuller. L’univers de Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la série à Satan et son bras droit, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Je ne touche aucun droit sur cette histoire.

 

* * *

  **John Watson**

* * *

 

Depuis le début de ma collaboration avec Sherlock Holmes, j’avais visité toutes sortes de scènes de crimes. Banales, tristes, mystérieuses ou effrayantes. Mais, celle où nous nous trouvions actuellement dépassait, et de loin, toutes les autres en matière de spectaculaire et de morbide.

Lestrade nous avait appelés, complètement dépassé par les événements, et je ne pouvais que comprendre pourquoi. Même Anderson, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de verbaliser son animosité envers nous, était enfermé dans un mutisme inhabituel. Et Sherlock, toujours si prolixe dès que les indices lui sautaient au visage, resta obstinément silencieux durant un temps exceptionnellement long, en tournant inlassablement autour du corps de la victime. Son regard aiguisé voyageait sur le cadavre, sa loupe de poche brandie devant ses yeux d’un bleu glacial en ce matin hivernal. La vapeur de son souffle chaud s’élevait à intervalles réguliers entre ses lèvres rougies par le froid, mais pas un mot ne les franchit jusqu’à ce qu’il se redresse finalement, son long manteau noir volant autour de sa silhouette élancée. Pour ma part, je tentais d’assimiler l’horreur de la mise en scène macabre, muet de stupeur.

« Qui est la victime ? » Demanda finalement Sherlock, sans s’adresser à une personne en particulier.

Ce fut Lestrade qui répondit, sans oser poser la moindre question. Il devait sentir, lui aussi, qu’il y avait quelque chose de différent.

« Un homme qui avait plus d’ennemis que d’amis. Ce qui nous confronte à une avalanche de suspects. »

« Ceci est une punition. Une humiliation, » ajouta Sherlock, sans relever la remarque de Greg. « Ceux qui ont fait ça ne voulaient pas simplement qu’il meure. Ils ne l’ont pas jeté dans une poubelle ou dans la Tamise. Ils l’ont exposé sur la place publique, pour que tout le monde le voie ainsi. »

« Ceux qui ont fait ça ? » Répétai-je. « Tu penses qu’ils sont plusieurs ? »

« C’est évident, » répondit-il, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Combien ? » Le questionna Lestrade, sans s’offusquer, trop habitué au caractère de son consultant.

« Deux hommes. Mais je ne vous en veux pas d’être passé à côté. Ce n’est pas si évident. »

Je le regardai, bouche bée. C’était bien la première fois qu’il avouait une telle chose.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, John. Ça ne l’est pas, car ils n’ont qu’un seul dessein, un seul message, comme si ceci était l’œuvre d’un être unique. Une totale symbiose, » dit-il, avec une certaine admiration dans la voix.

« Nous avons donc affaire à une association de deux tueurs qui servent le même but, » résuma Greg.

« Un couple, » le corrigea Sherlock. L’inspecteur et moi haussâmes les sourcils de concert. « Une telle fusion ne naît pas d’un simple partenariat, aussi fructueux soit-il. »

Son affirmation laissa planer un silence éloquent. Inutile d’être policier pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Cette histoire avait de grandes chances de finir dans un bain de sang et la mort des deux coupables.

« À quoi le vois-tu ? » Préférai-je demander, pour briser le malaise ambiant.

Il se perdit de nouveau dans sa contemplation.

Nous étions en plein milieu de Richmond Park, le plus grand parc de Londres. Autour de nous, des dizaines de cerfs peu farouches nous observaient, intrigués par cet attroupement d’êtres humains équipés de matériel scientifique. Un animal similaire à ceux qui nous entouraient, visiblement empaillé, figé pour l’éternité une patte repliée sous lui et la tête en avant comme s’il était sur le point de charger un ennemi, empalait le corps de la victime de ses bois, contre un arbre au tronc large et épais. Les seules plaies visibles étaient celles causées par les cornes qui transperçaient le thorax de l’homme, mais le sang n’étant pas abondant sur la scène de crime, il y avait fort à parier qu’il avait été tué ailleurs et que la cause de mort était tout autre.

« La mise en scène est ordonnée, méthodique. Il y a une place pour chaque chose et chaque chose est à sa place. Généralement, quand un meurtre est commis par deux personnes, deux signatures apparaissent. Deux modes opératoires distincts qui souvent se confrontent, se contredisent. L’un est plus sauvage ou désordonné que l’autre, car il y a toujours un dominant et un dominé. Un qui décide, et l’autre qui suit les instructions. Parfois même, un maître et son élève. Ici, tout se confond, comme si aucun des deux n’avait un rôle bien précis. Ils partagent la même vision artistique et se considèrent comme des égaux. Comme deux violonistes qui joueraient la même partition, sans essayer d’exécuter le morceau mieux que l’autre ou plus fort. Au contraire, ils semblent vouloir se magnifier, se sublimer mutuellement. Ils ne considèrent pas le lien qui les unit comme une faiblesse que nous pourrions utiliser contre eux, mais bien comme une force qui les rend indestructibles. Ils vont être très difficiles à arrêter. »

Sherlock termina son monologue en passant à côté de Lestrade, comme si le corps n’avait plus rien à lui transmettre.

« C’est tout ? » S’étonna l’inspecteur.

Mon ami se tourna vers lui, une expression vexée sur le visage.

« Vous ne trouverez aucune preuve médico-légale, Lestrade. Je ne peux rien vous dire de concret sur eux, car il n’y a même pas une trace de pas qui pourrait me renseigner sur leur taille ou leur poids. Au moins l’un des deux est un expert dans l’art de couvrir ses traces. Un ancien policier peut-être, ou bien, il a une très longue expérience du meurtre comme en témoigne la totale maîtrise des lieux. Il n’y a aucune marque de panique dans ce tableau, ou d’empressement. Ils ont non seulement pris leur temps, mais ils savaient qu’ils pouvaient se le permettre. N’espérez même pas trouver la moindre empreinte, le moindre cheveu, encore moins de la salive ou du sang.

« Et les caméras du parc ? » Proposai-je, à tout hasard.

« J’ai déjà demandé à la sécurité de nous envoyer les enregistrements, » me répondit Greg. « Mais je ne m’attends pas à un miracle. Quand nous avons interrogé le vigile qui était de garde cette nuit, il a fini par avouer qu’il s’était réveillé sur son fauteuil ce matin sans aucun souvenir de s’être endormi. Il se souvient uniquement d’avoir pris son service, de s’être servi un café avant de s’asseoir devant ses écrans, puis plus rien. Le trou noir. »

J’échangeai un regard avec Sherlock.

« Il aurait été drogué ? »

« Probablement, John. Les analyses toxicologiques nous le confirmeront. »

« Dans ce cas, ils ont sûrement désactivé les caméras, » déduis-je.

« C’est évident, » ponctua Sherlock. « Que sait-on exactement sur cet homme ? » Questionna-t-il Lestrade.

L’inspecteur ouvrit son bloc-notes.

« Dick Hadcock, 38 ans, promoteur immobilier, divorcé, sans enfant. Nous devons encore interroger son entourage, mais c’est un homme très médiatisé ces derniers temps. »

« Ce nom me dit quelque chose, » affirmai-je.

« Son projet d’amputer le parc d’une partie de sa superficie pour construire des logements de luxe n’a pas été très bien reçu par les Londoniens, » me remémora Sherlock.

« Comme je le disais, » reprit Lestrade, « l’homme avait beaucoup d’ennemis. Des associations, des militants, des concurrents, nous n’avons que l’embarras du choix. »

« Tout ce que je peux réellement affirmer, c’est que les tueurs ne connaissaient pas la victime. Il n’y a rien de personnel dans cette toile, ou d’émotionnel. Le fait qu’ils se soient servis de l’animal qui symbolise le lieu prouve que leur geste est, en quelque sorte, altruiste. Du moins, dans leur vision déformée du monde. Ils pensent sûrement avoir rendu un grand service à la société. »

J’observai Sherlock, alors qu’il parlait, quand un rictus ironique déforma ses lèvres, comme s’il se retenait d’ajouter : « Et ils ont raison. » Ou bien était-ce ma propre pensée que je télescopais sur lui. Car il était difficile d’éprouver de l’empathie pour l’individu que la police scientifique était en train de décrocher avec précaution pour l’embarquer sur une civière. Richmond Park était un endroit unique, ancien et magnifique, et je ne comprenais même pas comment il s’était débrouillé pour déposer son projet insensé. La Reine n’aurait jamais accepté que l’on défigure l’un des huit parcs royaux de la capitale sans protester.

« Patron ! Venez voir ça ! » S’écria soudainement Anderson.

Nous nous approchâmes tous les trois du cadavre maintenant allongé dans un sac mortuaire grand ouvert. Je vis immédiatement ce que l’insupportable médecin légiste avait remarqué. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s’en apercevoir. La tête du cerf et les plaies causées par les bois camouflaient jusqu’à maintenant un trou béant dans la poitrine et les côtes écartées, ainsi qu’une lacération dans l’abdomen. Les meurtriers avaient prélevé le cœur et certainement le foie de la victime.

« Des trophées ? » Demanda Lestrade, en se tournant vers Sherlock.

Mais il ne répondit pas, ses yeux vifs fixés sur la dépouille comme s’il voyait quelque chose qui restait en dehors de notre portée. Alors, après avoir échangé un regard avec Anderson qui finit par reculer pour me laisser la place à contrecœur, je me penchai sur le corps en enfilant des gants en latex. Et je compris ce qui perturbait mon ami. Les incisions, comme les ponctions d’organes, étaient d’une précision chirurgicale. Je reconnus sans peine le travail minutieux d’un confrère particulièrement doué.

« Que peut bien être l’intérêt de faire des prélèvements si propres sur un homme déjà mort ou sur le point de l’être ? » M’interrogeai-je à voix haute.

« Un trafic d’organe ? » Proposa Anderson

Sherlock lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu’il pensait de la réflexion, pourtant sensée, du légiste. Moi-même, je ne trouvai pas une meilleure explication.

« Ils les mangent, » dit-il après quelques secondes d’un silence pesant.

« Pardon ? » M’exclamai-je, en affichant la même expression choquée que mes camarades.

« S’ils étaient uniquement de bons samaritains du crime, comme le laisse supposer le choix judicieux de leur victime, ils auraient pris tout ce qu’il y avait à prendre, les reins, le sang, les poumons, peut-être même les globes oculaires, allez savoir, tout ce qui peut être greffé, et les auraient déposé dans le premier hôpital venu. »

« Et donc, tu en conclus qu’ils les mangent ? » M’étonnai-je, trouvant l’explication insuffisante.

« Le cœur et le foie sont des pièces prisées, goûteuses et coûteuses, et qui demandent un certain savoir-faire pour être cuisinés correctement. Ce qui veut dire qu’ils ont un train de vie d’un certain standing et des goûts raffinés. Il est également certain qu’au moins l’un des deux a des compétences derrière les fourneaux. Ils ne prendraient pas le risque d’engager un chef pour préparer leur repas, vu la nature de la viande. »

« Un ancien policier, un chirurgien, un cuisinier… Ces hommes auraient-ils plusieurs casquettes ? »

« C’est une possibilité à ne pas exclure, » confirma-t-il, avant de s’éloigner de la scène de crime. « Tenez-moi au courant des résultats d’analyses, » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Nous en avions terminé ici. Je le suivis dans la rue, où nous prîmes un taxi. Il garda le silence jusqu’à Baker Street.

* * *

  **Will Graham**

* * *

 

Une odeur délicieuse de café chaud et de bacon grillé me tira du sommeil. Mais, malgré les gargouillements de protestation de mon estomac, je n’avais pas envie de me lever. La nuit avait été longue et productive. Les courbatures se réveillaient déjà dans mes muscles. Je me tournai sur le ventre et enfonçai ma tête dans l’oreiller, glissai mes bras en dessous, en soupirant. La lumière du jour perçait derrière mes paupières, Hannibal devait être levé depuis un certain temps s’il cuisinait déjà le petit-déjeuner.

Je somnolais, quand j’entendis les marches de l’escalier grincer. Quelques secondes après, Hannibal entrait dans la pièce. J’ouvris paresseusement un œil et le vis, totalement nu, tenant un plateau qu’il posa sur le lit. Deux tasses de café fumant, des toasts beurrés, des œufs et du bacon.

« Tu as cuisiné nu ? » M’étonnai-je.

« Non, j’ai mis un tablier, » me répondit-il.

« Seulement ça ? »

« Oui. »

« La prochaine fois, appelle-moi. Cela devait être agréable à regarder. »

Il sourit, avant de m’embrasser. Puis il s’assit contre la tête de lit et hissa le plateau sur ses jambes. Je me blottis contre lui et pris mon mug pour boire une gorgée de café. Il était juste chaud et sucré comme je l’aimais. Le liquide me réchauffa et me réveilla, tout comme ses doigts qui se promenaient sur mon corps nu.

« Et si nous oublions le petit-déjeuner pour le moment ? » Proposai-je, en reposant ma tasse.

« Je pensais que tu avais faim. »

« Plus de toi que de nourriture, dans l’immédiat. »

Pour le lui prouver, je guidai sa main sur mon érection matinale. Il posa alors délicatement le plateau sur la table de nuit pour ne rien renverser, avant de s’asseoir sur mon bassin et de se pencher pour m’embrasser. Je caressai son dos, griffai l’os d’une hanche, empoignai ses fesses et y glissai mes doigts. J’aimais sa manière de s’offrir à moi sans aucune hésitation, quand il sentait que c’était ce que je voulais.

Faire l’amour le matin était toujours un délice, surtout après un meurtre comme celui que nous avions commis cette nuit. Hannibal sentait le savon, le sang et les épices. Trois odeurs qui le résumaient plutôt bien. À l’aveugle, j’attrapai la bouteille de lubrifiant abandonnée la veille sous mon oreiller, avant de le préparer sommairement. J’étais trop pressé, déjà prêt à exploser, et il ne se trouvait pas dans un meilleur état.

Mes gestes étaient presque brusques, mais il y mettait tant d’enthousiasme que je ne me retins pas, il avait depuis longtemps prouvé sa résistance. Il ondula son corps contre le mien, accueillit mes doigts plus profondément en lui, puis il me laissa le basculer sur le dos et m’allonger entre ses cuisses, avant de m’enfouir en lui d’un coup de reins brutal. Il mordit mon cou, enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos et noua ses jambes autour de ma taille. J’attendis qu’il se relaxe, divinement serré dans un fourreau de chair étroit et chaud, avant d’amorcer un premier mouvement.

Il se cambra sur le matelas, m’avala un peu plus, s’abandonna entre mes mains. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans la personne qui satisfaisait absolument tous mes appétits ? Hannibal était beau, dans le meurtre comme dans le sexe, posait ce même regard couleur bordeaux sur moi, murmurait mon nom avec dévotion, comme s’il me vénérait. C’était ainsi que je me sentais dans ses bras.

Trop vite à mon goût, il me fit perdre le contrôle. Le rythme de mes hanches devint erratique, abrupt, mais il ne fit qu’exprimer un peu plus son plaisir, me poussant à lâcher prise. Alors que j’agrippai fermement ses épaules pour le prendre plus fort, il enroula ses doigts autour de son membre, m’offrit une scène qui me fit davantage sombrer. Quand tout son corps se tendit, qu’un gémissement profond s’échappa de sa gorge et qu’il vint sur son ventre, ses muscles se contractèrent autour de moi et je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre dans les affres de l’orgasme.

Je me blottis dans ses bras, à bout de souffle et transpirant, et il me garda en lui et contre lui de longues minutes, ses doigts dessinant des arabesques imaginaires dans mon dos. Puis, je m’allongeai à ses côtés et commençai à m’endormir contre son flanc.

« Tu devais manger quelque chose, » me suggéra-t-il, en embrassant ma tempe.

Il remit le plateau sur ses cuisses, en se redressant sur les oreillers, et j’appuyai ma joue sur son épaule, en croquant un morceau de toast.

« Parlent-ils déjà de nous à la télévision ? » Demandai-je, en grignotant une tranche de bacon.

« Uniquement sur les chaînes d’informations en continu pour le moment. »

Il semblait préoccupé et cela m’inquiéta.

« Que disent-ils ? »

« Trop de choses, » résuma-t-il.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas qui est cet inspecteur Lestrade, mais il sait déjà que nous sommes deux, en couple, ainsi que nos motivations. La scène de crime était pourtant aussi propre qu’à notre habitude. Je n’arrive pas à comprendre comment il a pu en venir à ces conclusions. »

Je me redressai, franchement anxieux à présent.

« Peut-être a-t-il un Will Graham dans sa manche ? »

« C’est une possibilité. À moins qu’il possède lui-même un don. »

« Ne devrions-nous pas quitter la ville immédiatement ? »

« Je suis curieux de voir combien de temps il lui faudra pour nous approcher au point que nous soyons obligés de fuir. »

« Ce n’est pas raisonnable, Hannibal. Je n’ai aucune envie de te revoir dans une cellule et encore moins d’y retourner moi-même, » tentai-je de le dissuader.

Si l’inspecteur avait déduit tout ceci sur un seul meurtre, je n’osai imaginer ce qu’il savait d’autre et qu’il se gardait de dire aux journalistes.

« Tu t’inquiètes trop, _mano meilė_. J’ai vu son visage à la télévision, il n’a pas l’air si intelligent. »

« Et s’il ne travaille pas seul ? S’il consulte un quelconque expert ou génie du comportement ? Il n’a pas pu deviner ce qu’il sait, et la seule personne de ma connaissance qui est capable de conclure ce type d’informations avec si peu d’éléments, c’est moi. Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer la possibilité que notre véritable ennemi se dissimule aux yeux du grand public et le sous-estimer, » insistai-je.

Il pesa mes paroles quelques secondes.

« Tu as raison, nous devons découvrir qui se cache dans l’ombre de l’inspecteur Lestrade. »

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, soit, restons et voyons ce qui se passe. »

…

Le bâtiment était somptueux, je devais l’avouer, même si la réception m’ennuyait profondément. Nous étions à l’inauguration d’un nouvel hôtel de luxe. Pour l’occasion, un artiste peintre en vogue avait exposé ses toiles dans le hall. Hannibal avait reçu une invitation dans le cadre de son travail au British Museum et je l’accompagnais.

Il évoluait naturellement dans cette sphère, savait s’entourer des convives les plus haut placés et capter l’attention de son auditoire. Les nombreuses questions ne l’angoissaient pas un seul instant, alors qu’il devait mentir pour répondre à chacune d’entre elles. Personnellement, je me lassai bien vite de cette mascarade et l’abandonnai quelques minutes pour chercher une coupe de champagne.

Un invité m’aborda alors.

« Bonsoir, » dit-il, avec un fort accent britannique. « Je n’oublie jamais un visage et je suis plutôt certain de ne jamais avoir vu le vôtre. »

L’homme était plutôt grand, portait fièrement un costume de très bonne facture typiquement anglais, se servait d’un parapluie noir comme d’une canne, alors qu’il n’en avait clairement pas besoin, et avait un léger embonpoint caractéristique des individus qui quittaient rarement leur bureau. Il me jaugea de ses yeux perçants, avec un petit sourire narquois sur son visage, et la très haute intelligence que je perçus dans son regard me fit frissonner d’appréhension.

« William Harris, » me présentai-je, sans ciller, en tendant une main amicale.

Décliner ma fausse identité était devenu une seconde nature, depuis que nous vivions à Londres.

« Mycroft Holmes, » répondit-il, en me saluant.

Quel nom étrange, me dis-je, sans le verbaliser. L’homme n’avait pas l’air du genre à plaisanter.

« Êtes-vous un ami de l’artiste ? » Me demanda-t-il, en prétendant faire la conversation.

Je ne savais pas ce qu’il me voulait, mais je ressentis le besoin de m’éloigner au plus vite.

« Non, j’accompagne simplement mon mari. Il travaille au British Museum, » répondis-je, en pointant Hannibal dans la foule.

« Vous êtes le compagnon de Monsieur Kazlauskas ? »

« Vous le connaissez ? » M’étonnai-je.

« Pas personnellement. Mais être au courant de tout fait partie de mon travail. Cependant, l’existence d’un mari m’avait malencontreusement échappé, je suis donc ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Lui et moi ne devions pas avoir la même définition de « ravi », ou alors, il possédait la faculté de paraître parfaitement antipathique en toute circonstance. De plus, je doutai fortement qu’une quelconque information à mon propos lui ait échappé en réalité.

« Moi, également, » lui assurai-je cependant. « Quand vous dites que votre travail consiste à tout savoir… »

« J’occupe un poste mineur au gouvernement britannique. »

« Mon frère est bien trop modeste, Monsieur Harris, » intervint alors un autre homme, plus jeune, qui semblait sortir de nulle part. « Il _est_ le gouvernement britannique, quand il n’est pas trop occupé à travailler pour les services secrets. Sherlock Holmes, enchanté. »

Le type avait un débit de parole impressionnant et je serrai mécaniquement la main qu’il me tendit, alors que j’emmagasinais encore les informations qui sortaient de sa bouche en continu. Je me présentai de nouveau, même s’il connaissait déjà mon nom visiblement, et me sentis encore plus mal à l’aise face à ces deux regards aiguisés.

« Vous faites aussi carrière en politique ? » Demandai-je au nouveau venu, pour ne pas rester bêtement silencieux.

Aussi grand que son frère, il était cependant plus mince et élancé. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts bouclaient librement au-dessus de son visage aux traits singuliers et aux pommettes aussi saillantes que celles d’Hannibal.

« Je suis détective consultant pour Scotland Yard. »

Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne et je dus me faire violence pour ne montrer aucune réaction. Car je sus, sans doute possible, que j’étais face à notre adversaire et que cette rencontre n’avait rien de fortuit. Il se dévoilait pour que nous sachions à qui nous avions à faire, pour parader. S’il n’avait aucune preuve, nous étions au moins sur la liste de ses suspects. Par quel prodige, je l’ignorais, mais il était apparemment aussi intelligent que son frère.

« Et vous ? » Me demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Je travaille dans un centre de dressage pour chiens. »

Je pus voir un éclair passer dans ses yeux, comme si ma réponse venait de mettre en lumière une énigme.

« Votre mari et vous formez un couple très éclectique, » remarqua le plus vieux.

« Nous avons d’autres points communs. »

« Je vois, » répondit-il mystérieusement.

Ils continuèrent à me fixer, la sueur perla sur mon front et coula dans mon dos. Je n’avais qu’une envie, partir. C’est ce moment que choisit Hannibal pour me porter assistance.

« Bonsoir, messieurs, » dit-il, en se collant à moi. « Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais nous devons rentrer. »

« Comme c’est dommage, votre mari est un homme charmant, Monsieur Kazlauskas, » répliqua celui qui s’appelait Mycroft.

« Nous nous connaissons ? » S’étonna Hannibal.

« Votre travail est très apprécié, j’ai entendu parler de vous, » répondit-il, et je remarquai qu’il mentait.

Hannibal le remercia néanmoins, sans se départir de sa politesse, puis nous les saluâmes avant de quitter la réception.

 


	2. Un mannequin, un baiser et une invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la deuxième partie. La troisième sera postée demain.  
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

  **John Watson**

* * *

 

Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé depuis des heures. J’avais eu le temps de prendre une douche et de faire des courses, mais il ne parut même pas le remarquer. À présent, je préparais le déjeuner, quand il s’exclama brusquement.

« Quelque chose ne colle pas avec le profil, » pesta-t-il, depuis le salon.

Je passai la tête par la porte de la cuisine et le vis frotter énergiquement ses cheveux, avant de se lever en fermant de justesse sa robe de chambre sur son corps dénudé. Il faisait très attention à ce qu’il portait à l’extérieur, mais dans notre appartement, ses habitudes vestimentaires n’avaient fait que se dégrader et il n’était pas rare pour moi de le voir à peine vêtu.

Je savais que dans ces moments-là, il ne s’adressait pas à moi en particulier, mais je lui répondis quand même.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Les chiens, John ! Les chiens ! » Cria-t-il, en levant ses mains vers le ciel.

Comme souvent, je ne savais absolument pas de quoi il parlait, alors je retournai à mon omelette sans m’en formaliser. L’explication ne tarderait pas à venir.

« Cet homme travaille avec des chiens, » précisa-t-il, plus calmement, en s’asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

« William Harris ? » Demandai-je, mais il m’ignora.

« Ces hommes tuent sans remords et n’ont vraisemblablement aucune morale. Cela ne cadre pas du tout avec une personnalité capable d’aimer les animaux au point de les côtoyer quotidiennement. »

« Peut-être a-t-il menti ? »

« Non, j’ai vérifié. »

« Peut-être est-ce une couverture, dans ce cas. Pour paraître plus humain qu’il ne l’est. »

« Dresser des chiens demande de la passion, John, ce n’est pas une carrière qui s’improvise. Cela nécessite également des compétences longuement acquises. Ce qui signifie qu’il apprécie la compagnie de ces bêtes depuis de nombreuses années, bien avant d’arriver à Londres, possiblement depuis son enfance. »

« Et l’autre ? Ce Lukas Kazlauskas ? »

« Un expert en beaux-arts. Le même problème se pose. D’après ses pairs, il a une sensibilité artiste hors du commun, ce qui exige de la compassion, une capacité à s’émouvoir… »

« As-tu songé que, peut-être, ce n’était tout simplement pas eux les coupables ? Si rien ne cadre, pourquoi t’obstiner ? »

Ma remarque le laissa bouche bée et je servis le plat dans deux assiettes, avant de m’installer et de commencer à manger.

« Je n’ai jamais dit que rien ne cadrait, John, au contraire. Je suis intimement persuadé que nous tenons nos hommes. Mais leurs personnalités sont apparemment plus complexes que je l’imaginais. Ce ne sont pas des psychopathes. Pas du tout. Je doute même qu’il existe un mot pour les décrire. Des tueurs en série capables d’empathie. »

« Il n’y a eu qu’un seul meurtre, Sherlock. Ne parle-t-on pas de série à partir de trois ? »

« Tu as vu la scène de crime, comme moi. Tu ne peux pas décemment croire que ce sont des débutants. »

J’acquiesçai, en me sentant un peu stupide. C’était plutôt évident, présenté ainsi.

« Ils auraient sévi ailleurs, donc. Je suppose que tu as déjà recherché d’autres séries de crimes similaires ? Le mode opératoire est très spécifique. »

« Justement, il l’est trop. Je n’ai trouvé aucun meurtre ces dix dernières années où la victime était empalée sur un arbre par un animal empaillé. »

« Et les prélèvements d’organes ? »

« C’est beaucoup plus répandu qu’on ne le pense. »

« Qu’en est-il de leur passé ? Où se sont-ils connus et quand ? Où se sont-ils mariés ? » Demandai-je.

« Ces deux hommes sont une véritable coquille vide. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » admis-je, en terminant mon assiette.

« Mycroft s’est procuré leurs papiers sans problème. Passeports, cartes d’identité, certificat de mariage, ils sont tout ce qu’il y a de plus authentiques. »

Si Sherlock en était déjà au point de demander de l’aide à son frère, cette affaire devait vraiment être difficile.

« Où est le problème dans ce cas ? » L’interrogeai-je.

« Ils n’ont aucune famille connue, aucun ami ou connaissance qui pourrait témoigner de ce que ces documents attestent. »

« Comme s’ils sortaient du brouillard ? »

« Exactement. Et nous n’avons aucune preuve pour demander à Lestrade de les convoquer pour les interroger. »

« Que faisons-nous, alors ? »

« Nous attendons un nouveau meurtre, en espérant qu’ils commettent une erreur, » affirma-t-il, avant de se lever et de s’enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il n’avait pas touché à son plat.

…

Nous n’eûmes pas à patienter très longtemps, malheureusement. Et même moi, je compris aisément pourquoi les recherches de Sherlock sur des homicides identiques n’avaient rien donné. À vrai dire, si nous ne savions pas ce qu’il fallait regarder, les deux scènes de crimes n’avaient aucun rapport entre elles. Ils ne tuaient jamais deux fois de la même manière, voilà ce qui les rendait difficiles à appréhender. Tout différait, jusqu’au profil et au sexe de la victime.

La femme blonde, qui devait avoir une quarantaine d’années, se tenait debout dans la vitrine d’un magasin de prêt-à-porter de luxe, empalée du rectum à la gorge sur un support de mannequin. La longue perche en métal pointait par sa bouche ouverte et le corps était habillé de vêtements vendus sur place encore étiquetés. Anderson nous apprit immédiatement qu’il manquait les reins, ainsi que le foie.

La vitrine était étroite, et je restai un moment sur le trottoir avec Lestrade, le temps que Sherlock examine la dépouille. Une fois de plus, il fut étrangement silencieux.

« Qui était-elle ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, avec une mine sceptique.

« Karen Richards, 42 ans, célibataire, sans enfant, inconnue de nos services, casier judiciaire vierge. La boutique lui appartient, » le renseigna Lestrade. « La vendeuse l’a trouvée ce matin, à l’ouverture, quand elle a relevé le rideau de fer. »

Sherlock se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées, sans nous accorder un regard, alors je répondis à sa place.

« Elle ne correspond pas à la victimologie, » constatai-je.

Mon colocataire leva les yeux au ciel, mais je l’ignorai.

« Différence de sexe, de classe sociale, de profil, de métier… Rien ne correspond. Qu’avaient-ils à reprocher à cette pauvre femme ? »

« A-t-on trouvé son trousseau de clés ? » Demanda subitement Sherlock.

« Ni dans ses poches ni dans son sac à main. Nous pensons qu’ils l’ont emporté, » répondit Greg.

« Ils l’ont donc tuée sur place, avant de fermer derrière eux » déduis-je.

« Quand tu auras terminé d’énoncer des évidences, John, j’aurais besoin que tu me donnes ton avis sur la cause de la mort. »

Je soupirai de dépit et une volute de vapeur s’échappa de mes lèvres, puis j’entrai dans le magasin et montai sur la plateforme de la vitrine. La vision du corps était encore pire de près et je priai intérieurement pour qu’ils ne l’aient pas empalée vivante, malgré la quantité conséquente de sang qui maculait le sol. Je ravalai la bile qui monta dans ma gorge et m’exhortai à l’examiner froidement.

C’est avec un certain soulagement que je remarquai rapidement, malgré la barre de fer qui maintenait sa tête en place, l’angle anormal de sa nuque. J’enfilai un gant en latex et palpai son cou jusqu’à sentir les cervicales brisées sous mes doigts. J’échangeai alors un regard avec Sherlock. Il avait déjà notifié ce détail et je hochai la tête pour le confirmer.

« Vous n’avez pas répondu, Lestrade, » dit-il ensuite, en ressortant.

Je le suivis et respirai profondément. Le froid mordant de l’hiver me fit du bien.

« À quelle question ? » S’impatienta Greg.

« Que pouvaient-ils bien reprocher à cette femme ? »

« Si tu ne nous avais pas interrompus j’aurais déjà… »

« Le mobile, Fred ! Le mobile ! » S’emporta Sherlock, en se trompant volontairement de prénom, comme à chaque fois que l’inspecteur lui portait sur les nerfs.

« Je n’en ai aucune idée ! Comme je l’ai dit tout à l’heure, une vie bien rangée, banale et sans vague. »

« Où est la vendeuse ? »

« Dans l’ambulance. »

« Je dois lui parler. »

« Elle est en état de choc, Sherlock. Tu l’interrogeras plus tard, » protesta Greg.

Mais mon ami l’ignora superbement et se dirigea vers le véhicule sanitaire. Je lui emboîtai le pas, en lançant un regard désolé à Lestrade.

La jeune femme sortait à peine de l’adolescence. Probablement une étudiante qui travaillait à mi-temps pour payer une école hors de prix. Elle était assise à l’arrière, une couverture orange sur ses frêles épaules et ses longs cheveux bruns et raides tombant devant son visage. Elle pleurait en silence, alors que l’urgentiste prenait sa tension.

« Bonjour, » dit Sherlock, d’une voix étonnamment douce. « Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes, je suis détective consultant, et voici le Docteur John Watson. Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qui s’est passé ? »

« J’ai déjà tout dit aux autres enquêteurs, » se plaignit-elle immédiatement, et mon ami montra des signes d’impatience.

« C’est mieux si je l’entends de votre bouche, vous pourriez vous souvenir de nouveaux détails en l’énonçant une deuxième fois. »

Elle coinça ses cheveux derrière son oreille dans un geste mécanique et lécha ses lèvres gercées, avant de commencer à parler.

Elle était arrivée à l’heure habituelle, sans s’étonner de trouver porte close. La patronne venait souvent plus tard, donc elle possédait son propre jeu de clés. Elle avait simplement ouvert le rideau, comme tous les matins, et avoua même ne pas avoir remarqué immédiatement le corps de Karen, trop occupée à jongler avec le trousseau, son sac et son gobelet de café chaud. Elle avait ensuite allumé les lumières et c’était là qu’elle l’avait vu. Le sang, partout sur le sol, le comptoir de la caisse, qui traçait un chemin morbide jusqu’à la vitrine. Elle était ensuite ressortie en courant avant de vomir dans le caniveau, alarmant un passant qui avait appelé les secours. C’était tout, elle ne savait rien d’autre et n’avait pas remarqué quoique ce soit d’inhabituel en dehors du cadavre de sa patronne. La boutique était verrouillée correctement, la porte n’avait pas été forcée, elle n’avait pas eu le temps de vérifier la caisse, mais se souvint que le tiroir était fermé, comme il se devait.

Son discours était un peu décousu, ponctué de sanglots bruyants et j’eus pitié de cette pauvre fille.

« Je suis désolé, cela doit être dur de perdre une personne chère si brutalement, » dis-je, en posant une main sur son bras.

Sherlock soupira.

« Vous plaisantez ? » S’exclama-t-elle. « Je ne regretterai certainement pas cette harpie, mais personne ne mérite de finir comme ça. »

« Vous ne vous entendiez pas ? » Demanda alors Sherlock, soudainement intéressé.

« Je n’aime pas dire du mal des morts, mais c’était un vrai tyran. Elle avait coutume de m’humilier devant les clients. À l’entendre, tout ce qui allait de travers était ma faute, alors que c’était son caractère qui faisait fuir les gens. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir démissionné ? » La questionnai-je.

« Je ne trouvai pas de poste ailleurs et j’avais besoin de ce job. Maintenant, je ne sais pas comment je vais m’en sortir, » se lamenta-t-elle.

« Avez-vous déjà vu ces hommes ? » L’interrogea Sherlock, en sortant deux photos de son manteau, sans aucune considération pour ses états d’âme.

Je lui lançai un regard désapprobateur qu’il ignora superbement et elle observa attentivement les clichés durant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Je me souviens d’eux. C’était il y a peut-être deux ou trois mois. Les clients vont et viennent toute la journée, mais le blond avait traité Karen avec un tel mépris qu’elle s’en est plaint durant des jours. »

« Elle les a froissés ? » Demanda mon ami.

« C’est un euphémisme. Ils n’ont clairement pas apprécié qu’elle nous interrompe, alors que le brun essayait des vêtements, pour leur signifier que je n’avais aucun goût pour conseiller des hommes de leur rang et qu’elle allait s’occuper d’eux. Le plus vieux venait de la haute. Quand on fait mon métier assez longtemps, on finit par différencier les nouveaux riches de ceux qui ont l’habitude d’avoir de l’argent. Son ami était moins à l’aise avec les prix, mais lui, » dit-elle en désignant Kazlauskas, « on aurait presque dit qu’il était noble. Il a littéralement écrasé Karen en quelques mots, elle est restée sans voix pour une fois. Vous pensez que c’est eux qui ont fait ça ? »

Sans lui répondre, Sherlock la remercia vaguement et retourna parler à Lestrade. Elle parut quelque peu offensée par son impolitesse et je fis une grimace contrite avant de la saluer et de rejoindre mon ami qui hélait un taxi.

Le trajet du retour fut tendu dans la voiture. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, je pus presque entendre ses magnifiques rouages. Quelque chose le tracassait, mais j’attendis patiemment qu’il m’en parle de lui-même.

Il n’ouvrit la bouche qu’une bonne heure après notre retour à Baker Street. J’étais sous la douche. Il n’était pas rare que Sherlock parle comme si je me trouvais dans la pièce, même si je n’y étais pas, mais il devait vouloir mon avis, car il entra tout naturellement dans la salle de bain et s’adressa à moi à travers le rideau.

« Ça n’a aucun sens ! »   

Je sursautai et manquai de glisser au fond du bac.

« Bon sang, Sherlock ! Sors d’ici ! » Hurlai-je, en passant la tête à l’extérieur de la cabine.

Mais il m’ignora, bien entendu, et pire encore, s’assit sur le couvercle des toilettes et prit son visage dans ses mains.

« La vendeuse a confirmé l’impression que cet homme m’avait fait l’autre soir. Il est riche, très riche, un héritier probablement. »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, » répondis-je, en me rinçant rapidement.

« Rien dans leur passé ne vient accréditer cette théorie, bien au contraire. »

« Tu veux dire qu’il est pauvre ? » Demandai-je, en tendant une main à l’aveugle pour attraper mon peignoir.

Le rideau fut soudainement ouvert et ma sortie de bain me fut jetée au visage.

« Certainement pas, son compte bancaire est plutôt bien garni, mais pas autant que je ne l’aurais pensé. Et surtout, il y a son nom de famille, » poursuivit-il, imperturbable.

Je me débattis avec le tissu pour enfiler le vêtement au plus vite, exaspéré par son comportement.

« ‘Kazlauskas’ est un peu le ‘Smith’ des Lituaniens. Si commun qu’il est difficile de croire qu’un homme de son rang puisse se nommer ainsi, même si son léger accent suggère qu’il vient réellement de ce pays. »

Je sortis de la cabine, puis de salle d’eau. Bien sûr, il me suivit et je renonçai à monter m’habiller dans ma chambre pour le moment. Je m’assis donc dans mon fauteuil, alors qu’il se laissait tomber sur le canapé qui protesta bruyamment face à tant d’indélicatesse.

« Tu penses qu’ils nous cachent leurs véritables identités ? »

« Tout porte à le croire, et pourtant, leurs papiers ne sont pas des faux. Même le plus doué des faussaires ne pourrait pas faire un tel travail d’orfèvre. D’une manière ou d’une autre, ils ont réussi à changer de noms et à couper tous les liens avec leur passé. D’une certaine façon, Harris pose d’autant plus de difficultés. Américain, visiblement issu d’un milieu modeste, il pourrait être n’importe qui. »

« Tu trouveras, Sherlock. Tu trouves toujours. »

« Tu dis ça comme si c’était magique. »

« Aux yeux du commun des mortels, ça en a parfois tout l’air. »

« J’ai l’impression que nous sommes face à des adversaires à notre mesure, John. Mais vu la nature de leurs crimes, cela m’amuse moyennement. »

Le silence s’étira entre nous. Je souhaitais l’aider plus que tout, mais ne voyais pas vraiment comment.

« Ils se sont attaqué à Dick Hadcock, car il voulait défigurer Richmond Park et à Karen Richards, car elle maltraitait son employée. Avons-nous à faire à un couple de cannibales atteints d’un syndrome du sauveur ? » Demandai-je, en essayant d’y voir plus clair.

« Ils ne font pas ça _pour_ les victimes, mais _contre_ les bourreaux. Ils se moquent bien du reste. Seul compte le fait d’effacer les personnes qu’ils estiment indignes de vivre de la surface de la Terre. Ils les traitent comme des porcs, car à leurs yeux c’est ce qu’ils sont. Et les porcs sont faits pour être mangé, rien d’autre. »

Ses paroles me firent frissonner de dégoût.

« Je vois à ton expression que tu désapprouves, » dit-il, en fixant mon visage.

« Pas toi ? »

« Disons que mon avis est moins radical et moralisateur. Ses hommes sont tout à fait sains d’esprit. Ils savent ce qu’ils font et pourquoi ils le font. Cela ne leur pose aucun problème d’éthique. Leur échelle de valeurs est simplement très différente de ce que l’on peut communément voir. La politesse et le respect de l’autre leur servent de critères pour évaluer le droit de vivre ou de mourir. Ils nourrissent mutuellement les besoins de l’autre, pensent et agissent comme un seul individu. Dès qu’un comportement les agresse, le passage à l’acte est tout simplement accepté comme allant de soi, quel que soit le temps qu’il faudra attendre et les efforts à fournir. »

« Comment deux personnes comme eux se rencontrent... » Me demandai-je à moi-même.

« Certainement comme nous l’avons fait. Par hasard. Quelles étaient les chances que Mike Stamford nous connaisse tous les deux ? »

« Extrêmement faible, je suppose. »

« Les couples de tueurs sont rares dans l’histoire, en ça, ils sont déjà fascinants. Mais, leur manière de fonctionner… Je n’ai jamais vu ça avant. Habituellement, il y a un tueur dominant et un complice, ou un apprenti, soumis et loyal. Jusqu’à ce que l’élève n’accepte plus l’autorité de son mentor et le trahisse. Ici, nous avons deux hommes en pleine possession de leurs moyens et qui se considèrent comme des égaux. Il est possible que l’un ait initié l’autre, car ils n’ont pas le même âge, mais leur relation est avant tout basée sur un profond respect mutuel et une idéalisation de l’autre. J’imagine, qu’à l’image de l’émerveillement que tu as ressenti quand je t’ai sorti de ta routine mortelle, ou de mon enthousiasme quand tu as admiré mes compétences au lieu de me dénigrer, qu’ils ont été envahis par l’allégresse de trouver enfin une personne qui les comprend, qui voit le monde de la même façon. Nous n’arriverons pas à les piéger en les montant l’un contre l’autre. »

« Ils ont forcément un point faible, » affirmai-je, refusant de voir Sherlock se laisser dominer par sa fascination et s’éloigner du but premier.

« L’autre sera le seul point faible, John. Mais s’attaquer à l’un des deux équivaudrait à signer notre arrêt de mort. Et je n’exagère pas, leur détermination est sans faille. Quand on est capable d’attendre trois mois pour faire payer le manque de savoir-vivre d’une simple gérante de magasin, je ne pense pas qu’il existe de limite. J’ai déjà pris le risque d’entrer en contact avec eux, ils savent que je les soupçonne, cependant ils sont toujours là, ce qui dénote une confiance en soi presque insolente. Ils ne semblent pas douter un seul instant de leur capacité à s’en sortir, même si pour cela ils doivent laisser un tas de cadavres derrière eux. »

Il parlait d’eux avec le même éclat dans ses yeux qu’il avait quand il courait après Moriarty et cela n’était pas bon signe. La dernière fois, il avait feint de sauter d’un toit et s’était volatilisé pendant deux ans. Une période à laquelle je n’aimais pas songer. Quand il était réapparu, après m’avoir fait croire à sa mort, j’avais refusé le lui adresser la parole durant plusieurs semaines. D’une certaine manière, son retour avait été un choc plus violent encore que sa disparition. Vivre seul, sans lui, dans un appartement miteux, car remettre les pieds à Baker Street était au-dessus mes forces, fleurir sa tombe et ouvrir mon cœur devant cette pierre froide, pleurer et pleurer encore, cela était un cauchemar, mais au moins je savais à quoi m’en tenir. Apprendre qu’il se trouvait ailleurs durant tout ce temps, en vadrouille et en bonne santé, comprendre qu’il m’avait laissé derrière… Je tentais encore de lui pardonner, même si nous vivions de nouveau ensemble et que notre quotidien peuplé d’enquêtes et de morceaux de corps humains dans le frigo avait repris son rythme de croisière. Principalement parce que je me débattais toujours avec mes démons et que mes nuits étaient inlassablement habitées de rêves étranges. Je dormais peu, mangeais ponctuellement et me réfugiais dans nos investigations, au moins autant que le faisait Sherlock pour échapper à l’ennui. Un comportement dont il était parfaitement conscient, je le savais pertinemment, mais dont il ne parlait pas. Ce silence tacite me convenait, jusqu’à présent, mais il était hors de question que je le laisse de nouveau prendre le risque inconsidéré de se retrouver dans la ligne mire de psychopathes, même si les laisser fuir était le prix à payer pour cela.

« Écoute, Sherlock… »

« Nous ne pouvons pas leur permettre de s’enfuir, » me coupa-t-il, catégorique. 

« Tu as vu ce qu’ils ont fait à leurs victimes ! » M’emportai-je, en me levant. « Et s’ils décident que nous devenons trop gênants et s’attaquent à nous ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais personnellement, je tiens à ce que mes organes restent à l’intérieur de mon corps, si tu n’y vois pas d’inconvénient ! »

« Je veillerai à ce qu’il ne t’arrive rien, John, » répondit-il, calmement.

« Et toi ? Vas-tu encore disparaître ? Définitivement cette fois ? »

Il me regarda comme s’il comprenait enfin où se situait le problème.

« Alors c’est encore de cela qu’il s’agit. »

« Ne dis pas ça comme si c’était une bagatelle ! Ou comme si j’aurais déjà dû passer à autre chose ! Je ne suis pas une femme trompée et hystérique qui se fait des films dès que son mari rentre tard ! Arrête de réagir comme si mes réactions étaient disproportionnées ! »

Il se leva aussi et me fit face, franchement agacé à présent.

« Dans ce cas, cesse de te comporter comme tel ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus pour regagner ta confiance, John. Je ne peux pas effacer le passé. »

Il posa une main maladroite sur mon épaule. Sherlock n’était pas friand de contacts physiques et cela devait lui demander un effort considérable de faire preuve d’autant de sensiblerie. Toujours en peignoir, je fus plus que conscient de ma quasi-nudité et me sentis très vulnérable sous son toucher. Il laissa glisser sa paume sur mon bras, dans l’intention de se retirer, mais l’idée me parut soudainement insupportable et j’agrippai ses doigts pour les garder contre moi. Ma respiration devint pénible et mon cœur cogna comme un troupeau de buffles. Une boule obstrua ma gorge et je déglutis plusieurs fois sans parvenir à la dégager. Ses phalanges se crispèrent sur le tissu éponge encore humide, puis il me tira à lui en même temps que je faisais un pas en avant, si bien que je ne sus pas vraiment lequel de nous deux avait initié l’étreinte gauche et malhabile. J’enfouis mon nez dans son cou pour ne pas affronter son regard et cacher la larme solitaire qui dévala ma joue. Il embrassa le haut de mon crâne et je ne sus quoi penser.

Nous restâmes dans cette position une éternité, debout au milieu du salon, jusqu’à ce qu’une gêne palpable s’installe entre nous. Plus elle augmentait, plus je me collais à lui, et plus je me collais à lui, plus elle augmentait. Je voulais parler, dissiper les zones d’ombre, mais aucun mot ne me vint à l’esprit, ma tête semblait vide. Jusqu’à ce que sa main se glisse entre nous, attrape la ceinture de mon peignoir et tire dessus pour en défaire le nœud.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Articulai-je avec difficulté.

Mais il ne répondit pas. À la place, il dénuda mes épaules et le vêtement tomba au sol. J’étais comme statufié, incapable de réagir, les yeux fixés sur mes pieds pour ne pas regarder son visage. Ma peau se couvrit de chair de poule, autant à cause du froid que de ses doigts qui frôlèrent mon ventre, mon torse, mon cou, avant de saisir mon menton et de m’obliger à relever la tête. Ses iris étaient aussi gris qu’un océan en pleine tempête, à moitié dévoré par ses pupilles complètement dilatées. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et laissaient s’échapper son souffle chaud sur ma joue, puis il se pencha vers moi.

Le baiser fut chaotique, désordonné et presque violent. Nos dents s’entrechoquèrent, nos langues bataillèrent, il empoigna mes fesses et les griffa gentiment. Je gémis quand mon bas-ventre se colla au sien. Le frottement de ses vêtements contre mon membre fut à la fois délicieux et une véritable torture. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses boucles brunes, tirai sur sa chemise comme pour l’arracher. La pourpre, ma préférée. Quelqu’un sonna à la porte, mais aucun de nous deux ne réagit. Je reculai jusqu’à mon fauteuil et m’assis dedans en l’entraînant dans ma chute. Il tomba à cheval sur mes cuisses et continua de m’embrasser avec avidité. Nos gestes avaient quelque chose de désespéré, comme si nous ne pouvions pas nous arrêter. Son corps pesait agréablement lourd, ses mains caressaient chaque portion de peau qu’elles pouvaient atteindre. Puis, un fracas de vaisselle brisée me fit bondir et pousser un cri pas vraiment masculin.

Madame Hudson se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, une main sur la bouche et son plateau à thé au sol avec son contenu en miettes. Sherlock fit mine de se relever, mais je le retins fermement pour préserver un minimum ma dignité.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Commença Madame Hudson, sans aller plus loin.

Elle s’accroupit alors pour ramasser les débris de porcelaine, en baragouinant des élucubrations à propos du fait qu’il était temps et qu’elle en était sûre, en souriant de toutes ses dents, et la minute la plus longue de ma chienne de vie débuta. N’y tenant plus, je l’arrêtai.

« Laissez, je vais nettoyer. Mais d’abord, il faudrait que je sorte de ce fauteuil. Donc, si vous pouviez… »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, je vous laisse tranquille. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé, » répondit-elle en ressortant comme elle était venue.

Un lourd silence tomba quand la porte se referma. J’étais particulièrement conscient d’être toujours nu, du poids de Sherlock sur mes cuisses, de la chaleur de son corps et de ses lèvres qu’il tenta de reposer sur les miennes, comme si nous ne venions pas d’être brutalement interrompus. Mais, je le repoussai gentiment.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Osa-t-il me demander.

« Je pense que nous devrions discuter. »

« Comptes-tu me jeter à la figure que tu n’es pas gay ? Parce qu’honnêtement, tu ne seras pas très crédible dans cette tenue. »

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’allais dire, même si c’est un débat intérieur qui va certainement me garder éveillé toute la nuit, » me défendis-je, en posant mes mains sur ses hanches.

« Quitte à ne pas dormir, j’ai un bien meilleur programme à te proposer. »

« Sherlock… Je crois que ça va un peu trop vite pour moi, je… »

Il me fit taire d’un baiser tendre et doux, beaucoup moins emporté que les précédents, auquel je répondis sans pouvoir me contrôler. Son odeur, son goût, toute sa personne était intoxicante et m’empêchait de réfléchir clairement.

« Dors juste avec moi, »murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres, son front contre le mien.

« D’accord, » cédai-je, car je n’avais aucune envie de m’éloigner de lui.

Deux petits coups discrets contre la porte se firent entendre et la voix de Madame Hudson nous parvint à travers le battant fermé.

« J’en ai oublié ce que je venais vous dire. Un homme est passé, il ne voulait pas monter, mais il a laissé sa carte et une enveloppe pour vous. »

Nous échangeâmes un regard tendu, l’un comme l’autre devinant aisément l’expéditeur de ce message. Sherlock se leva et je ramassai rapidement mon peignoir avant de l’enfiler. Il ouvrit et prit la missive des mains de notre logeuse encore rouge d’embarras, avant de presque lui claquer la porte au nez. Il déchira l’enveloppe d’un geste impatient et en sortit une feuille pliée en deux qu’il s’empressa de lire. Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur son visage et je sus que je n’allais pas apprécier.

« Ils nous invitent à dîner chez eux. »

Je n’eus pas besoin de demander qui.

« Tous les deux ? » M’étonnai-je tout de même. « Ils ne me connaissent même pas ! »

« L’invitation est à mon nom uniquement, mais précise que je peux venir accompagné. Et avec qui d’autre que toi pourrai-je m’y rendre ? »

« Tu ne comptes pas sérieusement y aller ?! »

« Et rater l’occasion de les faire parler et de glaner plus d’informations ? »

« Ce sont des cannibales, Sherlock, bon sang ! Tu t’imagines peut-être qu’ils vont nous servir de la salade ? »

« C’est bien le but de ce dîner, John. Ils savent que je sais qu’ils le sont. Ceci est un test, pour savoir jusqu’où je suis prêt à aller. »

« Et tu vas tout simplement te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? »

« Tu préfères peut-être que nous attendions sagement le prochain meurtre ? »

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre à ça, sauf qu’évidemment je ne le laisserai pas s’y rendre seul.

 


	3. Un dîner, un marché et une étreinte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troisième et dernière partie. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^

* * *

**Will Graham**  

* * *

Je n’aimais pas vraiment l’idée de les inviter sous notre toit et Hannibal le savait très bien. Il était également conscient de la curiosité qui me dévorait. La même qui l’avait toujours fait prendre des risques inconsidérés. Une part de moi espérait qu’ils ne viendraient pas, qu’ils ne seraient pas assez fous pour manger délibérément à notre table, en connaissance de cause. Mais l’autre part de moi souhaitait qu’ils acceptent, car l’expérience promettait d’être inédite.

Hannibal arrangeait les derniers détails de sa tenue. Il avait sorti ses plus beaux atours pour cet homme suffisamment intelligent pour nous débusquer aussi rapidement. Je tentais en vain de ne pas éprouver une pointe de jalousie et craignais que sa fascination pour l’esprit du détective le détourne de son but et l’empêche d’agir.

« Tu es magnifique, » me dit-il, en redressant ma cravate, avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Puis ils sonnèrent, pile à l’heure, et nous allâmes leur ouvrir. Je reconnus sans peine Sherlock Holmes, sa silhouette longiligne et ses traits si particuliers. L’homme qui l’accompagnait, par contre, m’était encore inconnu, même si je connaissais son nom. John Watson ressemblait à Monsieur Tout-le-monde et cela était certainement son arme la plus redoutable. Un visage engageant qui éveillait immédiatement la confiance, un corps trapu à la musculature solide et rassurante, des yeux pleins de bienveillance, mais présentement, il ressemblait plutôt à un rat piégé dans un labyrinthe. Un rat très malin, qui n’avait même pas conscience de son attitude extrêmement protectrice envers son acolyte. Son dos était raide et ses traits n’exprimaient aucune émotion quand il me serra la main. Ancien militaire, compris-je. Il fallait s’en méfier autant que Holmes.

Nous nous installâmes autour de la table, les uns en face des autres. Je servis le vin, alors qu’Hannibal disparaissait dans la cuisine. L’ambiance n’aurait pu être plus lourde. Nous n’avions pas l’habitude de recevoir des gens au courant de ce qui se trouvait dans leurs assiettes, cela donnait un relief particulier à la scène. Je me souvins alors de la première fois que j’avais délibérément partagé de la viande humaine avec Hannibal. J’avais apporté les ingrédients et nous avions cuisiné. Une soirée hors du temps qui m’avait profondément marqué, même si à ce moment-là je mentais, même si Freddie Lounds était bien vivante, cela ne changeait rien au pas que j’avais fait vers lui.

Mais présentement, l’atmosphère était toute autre.

« Vous avez fait grande impression à Will, l’autre soir, » dit Hannibal en revenant avec quatre assiettes en équilibre dans ses mains. « L’idée de vous inviter vient de lui, » prétendit-il. « Votre frère a décliné, malheureusement. C’est un homme très occupé apparemment. Mais je suis ravi de vous avoir à dîner, vous et votre ami. Pour l’occasion, je tenais à faire honneur à votre pays. Tourte de viande et pomme de terre, œufs écossais et chutney de courgettes. »

Il posa les plats colorés sur la table. Les petites tourtes individuelles étaient dorées, les œufs durs gratinés et enrobés de saucisse avaient une belle croûte cuivrée, et les légumes apportaient des touches de rouge, de vert et de jaune. Je trouvais l’ensemble appétissant et sublime, comme toujours. Un avis que nos convives ne semblaient pas partager, malgré l’effort surhumain qu’ils fournissaient pour ne rien laisser transparaître. S’en suivit une interminable minute où le teint de Watson verdit progressivement. L’homme semblait sur le point de vomir dans son assiette.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Docteur Watson ? » Demanda Hannibal.

Je bus une gorgée de vin pour ne pas sourire. Mon mari n’avait pas son pareil pour mettre les gens mal à l’aise tout en étant courtois.

« Je… »

« John est juste bien trop poli pour vous avouer qu’il est végétarien, » le coupa Holmes.

Le détective sauvait donc son ami. Était-ce parce qu’il l’aimait ou pour ne pas compromettre cette soirée dont il espérait sûrement tirer quelques informations ?

« Oh, je vois. Laissez-moi vous débarrasser, il y a bien assez de garniture pour faire un plat copieux, » lui assura Hannibal en se levant.

« J’espère que vous apprécierez néanmoins le repas, » dis-je au médecin, alors que mon mari revenait avec une nouvelle assiette, sans viande.

Il ne me répondit pas immédiatement et la secousse d’un coup de pied donné sous la nappe fit vibrer la table.

« Oui ! Oui, bien entendu. Ces légumes ont l’air délicieux, » dit-il rapidement.

« Dans ce cas, mangeons pendant que c’est encore chaud, » conclut Hannibal, avant de nous souhaiter bon appétit.

Les couverts tintèrent, alors que nous entamions nos plats. Watson picora péniblement une courgette dont la couleur rehaussait la carnation toujours aussi maladive de son visage. Holmes venait de se sacrifier. L’avait-il fait par curiosité ou parce qu’il ne comptait reculer devant rien ? Il coupa une bouchée de tourte et le temps parut se suspendre quand il porta la fourchette à sa bouche. Il mâcha longuement, comme s’il étudiait réellement chaque saveur. Le silence était si complet que je l’entendis clairement déglutir. C’est à ce moment-là que je compris ce que je n’avais qu’imaginé jusqu’à maintenant. Faire déguster de la viande humaine à l’insu des personnes que nous invitions était une chose, mais initier vraiment quelqu’un en était une autre. En cet instant, je me retrouvai dans la peau d’Hannibal, et l’euphorie qui m’envahit quand le détective continua à manger était aussi perverse que pure. 

« Will m’a dit que vous étiez détective consultant, en quoi cela diffère-t-il d’un détective privé ? » Demanda Hannibal, en faisant posément la conversation.

« Quand Scotland Yard se retrouve dépassé par une affaire, ce qui arrive souvent, la police me consulte. »

« Vous ne faites donc pas dans les adultères sordides et les filatures ? »

« Mon esprit a besoin de plus de stimulation. »

« Et quel magnifique cerveau vous avez là, en effet, » répondit mon mari, comme s’il parlait du mets le plus appétissant du monde.

Watson s’étouffa dans son vin, mais Holmes resta de marbre.

« Êtes-vous sur un cas intéressant ces derniers temps ? » Le questionnai-je, par provocation.

« Nous enquêtons sur des meurtres perpétrés par un couple de tueurs en série. »

« Un couple ? C’est très rare, » répliquai-je.

« Qu’en savez-vous ? Je croyais que vous étiez dresseur de chiens. »

 _Touché_. L’homme retrouvait son assurance et l’arrogance que j’avais remarquées à notre première rencontre.

« Je suppose que ça l’est. Il ne me semble pas en avoir déjà entendu parler. »

Il m’accorda cette justification bancale d’un sourire narquois, en terminant son assiette comme un bon garçon. Celle de Watson, en revanche, était à peine entamée.

« Je suis désolé, je me sens un peu barbouillé, » s’excusa-t-il, quand Hannibal voulut débarrasser pour servir la suite.

« Voulez-vous un sachet de bicarbonate de sodium ? »

« Ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas. C’est moi le médecin ici, n’est-ce pas ? »

Malgré son front perlant de sueur et sa mine fiévreuse, l’ex-soldat montrait une détermination qui forçait le respect. Il avait discrètement rapproché sa chaise de celle de son ami et semblait prêt à faire ce qu’il fallait pour le défendre. Étrangement, il ne l’avait pas une seule fois regardé avec dégoût, alors qu’il partageait volontiers notre repas. À quel point l’aimait-il, pour ne pas se soucier de ce détail ? Le détective ne lui avait probablement pas laissé le choix et le docteur était venu pour ne pas le laisser seul, mais avaient-ils également convenu de ce qu’ils feraient ou pas, une fois sur place ? Son attitude au début du dîner laissait penser que non.

« Comme vous voudrez. Je reviens tout de suite, » conclut Hannibal, en retournant dans la cuisine.

« Je vais t’aider, » dis-je, en le suivant.

Je me blottis contre son dos, alors qu’il dressait les plats suivants. Il tourna la tête vers moi pour m’embrasser brièvement, avant de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

« Tu n’as pas envie de tuer ce détective, n’est-ce pas ? » Murmurai-je.

« Je dois avouer qu’il est plutôt fascinant. »

« Et doué. Si nous les laissons partir, ils nous traqueront, où que nous allions. »

« Profitons encore un peu de cette soirée, mon amour. Puis, nous nous occuperons de nos invités. »

Je déposai un baiser sur sa nuque, il se retourna complètement pour me prendre dans ses bras et je le plaquai contre le comptoir, dévorai ses lèvres avec avidité, quand un raclement de gorge nous interrompit. Watson se tenait dans l’entrée de la cuisine, bien droit sur ses deux jambes, visiblement très gêné par ce qu’il voyait. Par pure provocation, je restai contre Hannibal.

« Pourrais-je avoir de l’eau ? Le vin m’indispose un peu, » dit-il, en posant une main sur son estomac.

« Bien sûr, » réagit Hannibal, en ouvrant le frigo sans se détacher de moi.

Il en sortit une carafe.

« Comment… » Commença Watson, hésitant. « Comment avez-vous su ? »

La question était pour le moins inattendue.

« Dès le premier regard, » répondit Hannibal, en me souriant. « Mais Will est passé par quelques années de déni. »

« Il vous a fait ramer, » parvint même à plaisanter le médecin.

Son attitude me parut alors étrange. Il semblait sur le point de défaillir à table, et maintenant, il nous faisait la conversation. Il gagnait du temps, compris-je soudainement. Pendant que Holmes furetait dans la maison. Le brave soldat partait au front pour que l’homme de l’ombre puisse mener son enquête. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser cette situation s’éterniser.

« Et si nous passions à la suite ? » Répliquai-je, en prenant deux assiettes.

Hannibal mit la carafe dans les mains de Watson et prit le reste, avant de me suivre dans la salle à manger. Le détective nous attendait assis sur sa chaise, mais la légère rougeur sur ses joues le trahit. Il affichait un sourire en coin, comme si une chose le satisfaisait grandement.

« Rosbif à l'anglaise et ses légumes grillés, » annonça Hannibal.

Le repas reprit dans une ambiance à couper au couteau, je resservis du vin.

« Dites-nous-en plus sur cette affaire de meurtre, Monsieur Holmes. Avez-vous des suspects ? » Questionna-t-il le détective.

« Il se trouve que oui, » répondit l’homme avec aplomb.

« Mais vous ne les avez toujours pas arrêtés. Seraient-ils difficiles à débusquer ? »

Holmes garda le silence un long moment, en triturant sa nourriture avec sa fourchette. Il avait nourri sa curiosité, à présent la viande ne présentait plus d’intérêt pour lui. Il but une gorgée de son verre, puis le reposa doucement.

« Vous savez, votre cuisine est délicieuse, Docteur Lecter, mais je ne suis pas certain d’apprécier votre petit jeu. »

Sa remarque jeta un froid polaire sur la pièce. Je serrai mes doigts autour du manche de mon couteau et tous mes muscles se tendirent.

« Comment… »

« L’homme empalé par des bois de cerf, en premier lieu, » le coupa le détective, visiblement fier de ses déductions. « La scène de crime faisait écho à une autre affaire dans mon esprit, mais je fus incapable de me souvenir laquelle. Peut-être parce que je n’avais pas enquêté dessus, contrairement à vous, Monsieur Graham. Le cannibalisme aurait dû me mettre sur la voie, bien entendu, et je déplore de ne pas avoir fait le lien plus rapidement, ou une simple recherche à partir de vos photos. J’assume la responsabilité du fiasco de cette investigation, j’avoue m’être laissé distraire par ma fascination à votre égard. Mais, je savais que votre orgueil vous perdrait et vous devez admettre que conserver _Hannibal the Cannibal_ de Frederick Chilton, avec votre magnifique portrait en couverture, dans votre bibliothèque, n’est pas la chose la plus intelligente que vous ayez faite. »

« Certes, j’ai peut-être fait preuve d’une certaine arrogance, » lui concéda mon mari, sans se départir de son calme. « J’étais curieux de voir si vous étiez aussi brillant que votre réputation le prétend. »

Le bruit d’un cran de sûreté claqua dans la pièce. L’arme se trouvait dans la main de Watson et pointait vers Hannibal par-dessus la table.

« La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien. »

 Sans nous quitter des yeux, il sortit son portable de sa poche, appuya sur un bouton et colla l’appareil à son oreille.

« Greg, c’est John, » dit-il, avant de délivrer simplement notre adresse et de raccrocher.

Gregory Lestrade, certainement. L’inspecteur qui les consultait régulièrement. La police serait donc bientôt là. Nous n’avions plus que quelques minutes pour agir et disparaître.

« L’aventure s’arrête donc ici, » conclut Hannibal. « Je suis néanmoins ravi que vous ayez apprécié le dîner, Monsieur Holmes. Je suis certain que Monsieur et Madame Richards seront enchantés d’apprendre que Scotland Yard a engagé un simple consultant qui a pris le temps de savourer leur fille, avant d’enfin se donner la peine d’arrêter ses meurtriers, alors qu’il était déjà persuadé de tenir les coupables et que les preuves étaient à portée de main. »

Holmes garda une expression neutre, mais un éclair passa dans ses yeux. Hannibal avait fait mouche. Le détective posa alors une main sur le canon du pistolet.

« Ne les écoute pas, tu as fait ça pour le bien de l’enquête, » tenta de le raisonner son ami.

« Pour le bien de l’enquête, » répétai-je, en riant sarcastiquement. « Votre amant est ici, car il le voulait, Docteur. Il souhaitait nous rencontrer, partager notre table, comprendre notre fonctionnement. Parce que c’est de cela qu’il s’agit, n’est-ce pas ? Résoudre l’énigme, qu’importe le prix à payer ou les victimes collatérales. »

« Ce n’est pas mon amant et il n’est pas comme ça, » le défendit vaillamment l’ancien soldat.

Mais, malgré toute sa loyauté, il ne réussit pas à mettre autant de conviction dans sa voix qu’il l’aurait voulu. Dans sa première affirmation comme dans l’autre.

« J’ai été dans la police, vous savez, et j’ai travaillé pour le FBI, je connais les procédures. Vous serez accusé d’avoir compromis une enquête en entrant directement en contact avec les suspects et en leur faisant savoir qu’ils étaient soupçonnés, en toute connaissance de cause, ainsi que de destruction de pièces à conviction par ingestion, de votre propre gré et en toute possession de vos capacités mentales et physiques. Quant au Docteur Watson, il aura du mal à justifier sa complicité. Vous êtes finis, Holmes. Même votre ami Lestrade ne pourra pas vous défendre. Mais, si vous nous laissez partir, vous pourrez prétendre que vous ne saviez rien. Bien sûr, votre frère saura, mais ce n’est pas lui qui ira vous dénoncer, n’est-ce pas. »

Un long silence suivit, durant lequel Holmes m’affronta du regard. Je m’efforçai de ne pas rompre le contact visuel et pus voir la bataille qui se livrait dans son esprit, jusqu’à ce qu’il prenne une décision irrévocable.

« Vous vous engagez à disparaître dans l’instant et à ne plus jamais remettre les pieds au Royaume-Uni ? »

Watson le regarda bouche bée.

« Nos bagages sont prêts depuis un certain temps. Notre route ne croisera plus jamais la vôtre, » lui assura Hannibal.

« Très bien. »

« Sherl… » Tenta de protester le médecin.

Mais le détective le fit taire d’une droite bien placée. Son ami tomba de sa chaise et s’effondra sur le tapis. Holmes voulait lui épargner de faire ce choix avec lui et porter seul la responsabilité de ses actes. Avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée, il se leva et le transporta dans l’entrée, nous laissant le champ libre. Toutes nos affaires se trouvaient déjà dans la voiture, en prévision de notre fuite à la fin de cette soirée, nos passeports étaient rangés dans la boîte à gants avec nos billets d’avion. Alors que nous allions franchir la porte de derrière, dans la cuisine, Holmes nous rattrapa. Les gyrophares résonnaient déjà au loin.

« Je vais les retenir autant que je pourrais, je les enverrai sur une fausse piste, tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous puissiez quitter le pays, mais il n’y aura pas de seconde chance. Si je vous revois ou que j’entends parler de vos exploits, je n’hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Maintenant, frappez-moi et partez. »

Il tendit sa joue, mais Hannibal s’empara d’un couteau et le poignarda dans l’abdomen avant que le détective ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Je ne doutai pas que mon mari n’avait touché aucun organe, aucune artère, juste ce qu’il fallait pour être crédible, la surprise fit tout de même place à la douleur sur les traits de Holmes, alors que son sang s’écoulait sur le carrelage et ses chaussures. Hannibal l’allongea doucement au sol et caressa ses cheveux de sa main ensanglantée.

« Vous vivrez, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tuer un esprit tel que le vôtre serait un blasphème. Respectez votre part du marché et nous ferons de même. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se redressa et nous sortîmes rapidement dans la cour arrière, avant de monter dans notre véhicule et de démarrer en trombe. Notre chemin de replis était déjà tracé et nous prîmes la fuite alors que la police arrivait sur place.

* * *

**John Watson**

* * *

_Londres, deux semaines plus tard._

Sherlock sortait de l’hôpital aujourd’hui. Lui qui était le plus horrible patient du monde n’avait même pas essayé d’écourter sa convalescence. À vrai dire, il ne disait rien depuis qu’il avait repris connaissance, deux jours après cette soirée cauchemardesque, même si Mycroft et moi nous relayions à son chevet. Lui et moi étions les seuls à savoir pourquoi il s’enfermait dans ce mutisme, mais nous n’abordâmes pas le sujet. Même quand Greg voulut prendre nos dépositions. Je ne m’étais pas personnellement engagé à mentir, mais je le fis sans hésiter pour protéger Sherlock.

Mais aujourd’hui, il rentrerait à Baker Street. Aujourd’hui, il devrait s’expliquer, qu’il le veuille ou non.

Il arriva un peu après vingt heures. Je l’observai par la fenêtre descendre du taxi. Je l’avais volontairement laissé rentrer seul, c’était le dernier répit que je lui accordais, pour réfléchir, pour disparaître même, si c’était ce qu’il voulait. Mais il avait choisi de rentrer et de revenir vers moi. Quand j’entendis ses pas dans l’escalier, j’inspirai profondément, déterminé à ne pas me laisser attendrir. Puis, la porte s’ouvrit et il fut debout devant moi.

Il posa son sac dans un coin, sans mot dire, retira son écharpe et accrocha son manteau, avant de s’allonger péniblement sur le canapé. Sa blessure le faisait toujours souffrir. Même si elle était sans réelle gravité, la lame l’avait tout de même atteint profondément. Je m’assis dans mon fauteuil en soupirant lourdement, alors qu’il fixait le plafond, et détaillai longuement son profil, ses yeux d’un bleu terne, ses lèvres pincées, ses mains jointes sur sa poitrine.

« Tes valises ne sont pas encore faites ? » Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

La question me blessa, mais je n’en montrai rien. Je le connaissais trop bien pour ne pas voir ce qu’il essayait de faire.

« Je n’ai l’intention d’aller nulle part, Sherlock. En tout cas, pas tant que tu ne m’auras pas dit pourquoi tu as pris une décision aussi insensée. »      

« Pour toi, » murmura-t-il, si bien que je crus mal comprendre.

« Pardon ? »

« Je n’aurais jamais dû t’emmener. Si j’avais été seul, je ne les aurais jamais laissés partir. Mais ils te tenaient autant que moi et je ne voulais pas te voir derrière les barreaux pour quelque chose dont tu n’étais pas responsable. »

Je le regardai, choqué et incapable de répondre.

« Tu as l’air étonné. Tu t’imaginais réellement que j’avais fait ça pour sauver ma carrière ? »

Il ne parvint pas à totalement cacher la déception dans sa voix, car oui, c’était bien ce que j’avais cru. Pas un seul instant, l’idée que ma vie lui importait plus que d’arrêter deux criminels de cette envergure ne m’avait traversé l’esprit. J’en fus touché plus que de raison et ne trouvai toujours pas les mots.

« Je comprendrai si tu préfères que je disparaisse de ta vie, » conclut-il, en l’absence de réponse de ma part.

« Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, » susurrai-je entre mes dents.

Il me lança un regard étonné.

« Je t’ai perdu une fois, je refuse que cela se reproduise, » lui assurai-je.

« Malgré ce que j’ai… mangé ? »

« Je ne préfère pas y repenser. À vrai dire, je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu l’as réellement fait. Je veux oublier cette affaire, cette soirée, comme si c’était un mauvais rêve, et reprendre les choses où nous les avons laissées. Parce que je ne compte pas faire comme si rien ne s’était passé entre nous. »

« Si je me souviens bien, tu m’as dit que tu n’étais pas prêt pour ça. »

« Nous avons failli mourir une fois de trop, Sherlock. J’en ai marre de refréner… _ça_. »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu le sais très bien, » répliquai-je, agacé, en me levant.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Dans ma chambre. »

« C’est une invitation ? »

Je me figeai sur la première marche de l’escalier, avant de reprendre mon ascension sans répondre. Quand j’ouvris la porte, j’entendis les pas timides de Sherlock derrière moi. Sans oser me retourner, j’entrai dans la pièce parfaitement propre et rangée – pas comme sa chambre – et retirai mon pull, avant de le plier sur une chaise. Il s’arrêta dans l’encadrement, s’appuya contre le chambranle et m’observa enlever mon t-shirt. Le vêtement finit dans le bac à linge. Il s’approcha dans mon dos, posa une main sur mon bras, déposa un baiser sur ma cicatrice sur mon épaule, et un frisson parcourut ma colonne. Je me retournai, enfouis mon nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur et déboutonnai sa chemise, avant de la lui retirer. Puis, je relevai la tête pour l’embrasser avidement et le poussai sur mon lit, agacé qu’il soit si grand. Un gémissement de douleur me ramena à la réalité.

« Je suis désolé. Il serait peut-être préférable de… »

« N’y pense même pas, John Watson, et allonge-toi sur ce lit, » me coupa-t-il, en ouvrant son pantalon.

Le pansement sur son abdomen contrastait avec sa peau diaphane, mais il ne s’en préoccupa pas et se dénuda sans aucune pudeur. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, je n’avais fait qu’apercevoir son corps, le deviner sous ses vêtements. Le voir ainsi, dans sa fière nudité, alangui sur mon propre lit…

Il se mit à genoux sur le matelas, devant moi, et défit ma ceinture, en embrassant mon ventre. Je glissai mes mains dans ses boucles brunes, en reprenant vie sous son toucher. Il baissa mon jean et mon boxer qui tombèrent sur mes chevilles et prit mon membre dans sa bouche avec impatience. Je sifflai son nom et empoignai plus fermement ses cheveux, en m’enfonçant dans cet antre chaud et humide. Sa langue s’enroula amoureusement autour de moi, taquina mes points sensibles, puis il me relâcha, légèrement essoufflé et les joues rougies, avant de s’étendre sur le dos dans une invitation silencieuse. Il était magnifique.

Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements d’un coup de pied et m’allongeai entre ses cuisses fuselées, en prenant garde à sa blessure. Il me parut brûlant et sa peau étonnamment douce. Je n’avais jamais touché le corps d’un autre homme et m’étonnai moi-même de ne pas être rebuté en sentant son érection contre mon aine. Sherlock devait être l’exception à toutes les règles, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. La sensation fut néanmoins étrange, grisante, nouvelle. Il croisa ses longues jambes dans mon dos, me serra contre lui et m’embrassa avec ardeur, m’emprisonnant dans son étreinte.

« As-tu ce qu’il nous faut ? » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je tendis un bras vers le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortis un préservatif et une bouteille de gel de massage que je réservais d’habitude à mes petites amies occasionnelles. Je versai du lubrifiant sur mes doigts – sûrement trop, mais mes mains tremblaient – et caressai timidement son intimité, en me félicitant intérieurement d’avoir fait des études de médecine.

« Détends-toi, » chuchotai-je, en glissant mes phalanges en lui.

Il se cambra sur les draps, mais du reste, semblait parfaitement à sa place.

« Appliquez plutôt vos conseils à vous-même, Docteur, » railla-t-il.

Je me vengeai de quelques caresses habiles et sa voix se fit plus suppliante, mais il avait raison, alors je l’écoutai et me décontractai quand je vis qu’il prenait du plaisir. Puis, il s’empara du préservatif que j’avais posé sur le lit, l’ouvrit et le déroula sur mon membre, avant de mettre une noix de gel dans le creux de sa main et de l’étaler dessus en me caressant. Son regard me transperça, quand il me guida en lui. Il était étroit, brûlant, et je passai doucement la barrière de ses muscles en serrant les dents pour m’empêcher d’être trop brutal. Il s’agrippa à mes épaules, étouffa son gémissement dans mon cou, et je m’immobilisai un instant.

Beaucoup de mots se bousculèrent dans ma tête, trop, mais aucun ne passa mes lèvres. Mon cœur paraissait sur le point d’exploser et il rata un battement quand Sherlock amorça lui-même le premier mouvement. Lui faire l’amour avait quelque chose d’irréel, après toutes ces années. J’avais l’impression de le redécouvrir. Il était si expressif, si réceptif, et je me retins de le prendre trop fort pour ne pas rouvrir sa plaie, jusqu’à ce qu’il me le demande avec tant de désir dans la voix que je ne parvins plus à contrôler le rythme de mes hanches. Puis, j’empoignai son érection avec envie, quand je le sentis au bord du gouffre, alors que je n’avais jamais touché un autre sexe que le mien de cette manière. Le sentir palpiter sous mes doigts était familier tout en étant étranger. Il griffa mon bras, resserra ses cuisses sur ma taille et arqua son dos sur le lit, avant de venir dans le creux de ma main. L’expression de son visage à ce moment-là se grava dans ma mémoire. Il retomba sur les draps froissés, j’attrapai ses hanches et me perdis une dernière fois dans son corps, avant de jouir en lui.

Je pris garde de l’allonger du côté opposé à sa blessure et retirai la protection avant de la jeter dans la poubelle de mon bureau. Il se blottit contre mon torse et je rabattis la couette sur nous quand le froid se fit sentir.

Plus tard ce soir-là, je ne dormais toujours pas. J’étais épuisé, mais trop de pensées tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit. La nature de mes sentiments pour Sherlock, ma colère et ma crainte de savoir Lecter et Graham en liberté, ma peur de l’avenir. Rien ne semblait plus à sa place. Les tueurs s’en sortaient sans se faire arrêter. Il y avait un homme nu dans mon lit et je pensai en être fou amoureux. Tout cela me maintint éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu’à ce que Sherlock se réveille à son tour alors qu’il faisait encore noir. Nous discutâmes tout bas, ses jambes étaient mêlées aux miennes et sa tête contre mon cœur. Puis, nous fîmes l’amour une deuxième fois, lentement, et j’en appréciai chaque seconde comme si c’était la dernière.

Chacun respecta sa part du marché, Lecter et Graham ne firent plus parler d’eux, ou alors Sherlock garda pour lui. Notre quotidien peuplé d’enquêtes et de morceaux de corps humains dans le frigo reprit son rythme de croisière, ponctué d’étreintes passionnées et de mots d’amour murmurés. Je ne pris jamais la peine de relater cette affaire sur mon blog et elle devint floue dans ma mémoire, comme un mauvais rêve qui s’efface au levé du jour.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
